1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connector with an improved structure, and more particularly to a vertical type connector of which a metal shell has a monolithic appearance, in which the welding pins extending from two sides of the metal shell can be used to enhance the stability of welding structures of the vertical type connector installed on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the trend of minimization of an electronic device, the overall volume of a connector is required to be shrunk correspondingly. For facilitating shrinking the area of the connector on an internal circuit board of the electronic device, the connector generally adopts a vertical type structure placed on the internal circuit board. For matching and conducting with a docking device, the connector has to be docked with the docking device. However, with the cumulatively increasing number of docking times when a mass production test is performed, the vertical type structure cannot effectively resist the impact pressure generated from the mutual contact with the docking device due to its tiny surface area, thus easily causing welding pins of the connector to be detached from the internal circuit board. In order to enhance the strength of the overall structure after the vertical type connector is placed on the circuit board, the number of the welding pins is often increased. However, the method of increasing the welding pins is often limited by a circuit configuration which desires to keep the welding pins away from other signal pins on the circuit board, and thus the size of the structure is greatly increased, and the height of the structure is increased as well. Additional components are even added to achieve support effect, and thus a lot of extra cost is caused, and the external structure becomes bigger and taller, which does not meet the customers' product requirements of thinness, shortness, lightness, and smallness.
As shown in FIG. 17, Taiwan Patent Number M484832 provides a connector including an insulating shell A1, a first group of terminals A2, a second group of terminals A3, a shielding shell A4 and at least one partition plate A5. The first group of terminals A2 and the second group of terminals A3 are received in the insulating shell A1, and the insulating shell A1 is received in the shielding shell A4.
In the disclosure of the aforementioned prior art, a body portion A11 is disposed on the insulating shell A1, and a tongue portion A12 is formed extending outwards from the body portion A11, and the partition plate A5 is fixed between the body portion A11 and the tongue portion A12. The first group of terminals A2 and the second group of terminals A3 are shielded and isolated from the insulating shell A1 by the partition plate A5, i.e. the partition plate A5 is used to reinforce the shielding and isolation of the electromagnetic radiation between the first group of terminals A2 and the second group of terminals A3. Further, the shielding shell A4 is a frame structure formed by using a stamping process to cut, bend and fold a metal thin plate; the insulating shell A1 is received and disposed in the shielding shell A4; and two non-adjacent surfaces of the shielding shell A4 extend downwards to a circuit board (not shown) to form solder plates A13 respectively.
In the disclosure of the aforementioned prior art, because each of the solder plates A13 of the two non-adjacent surfaces of the shielding shell A4 is formed from one single thin flat plate, such a design cannot increase the welding strength after the circuit board (not shown) is disposed. Therefore, when a durability test of assembly is performed for the connector with a docking device (not shown), the solder plates A13 of the connector are likely to be detached and separated from the circuit board (not shown), thus failing to effectively promoting the overall structural stability of the product, further resulting in a production issue to be resolved.